(shed))
"(shed))" is the ninth chapter of Into the Forest. It is the second chapter to be narrated by Astair Ibrahim. Chapter Quote "Because we're moody giants, every day we subtly revise who we think we are." - Diane Ackerman Summary The chapter opens up on May 15, 2014 at 02:22:23 in Los Angeles, California. Astair is at her house, struggling to sleep, and decides to go downstairs into the kitchen. She starts making coffee. She then grabs a blank sheet of paper and draws out the lines for a tic-tac-toe game on it. She plays the game alone while thinking about the poor grade she received for her college paper. She tries to imagine the moves Xanther would make if she were playing, claiming that Xanther would play one of the corners first. Astair still can't get over the presence of the cat. While still waiting on the coffee to brew, Astair decides to take down the small shelter Xanther and Anwar built when they first brought the cat home. She figures it is no longer necessary since the cat sleeps in Xanther's room. When she enters the room with the setup, she sees the large stack of books she and Anwar have been collecting throughout the years. She has not read any of them in a long time, and thinks that rereading some of them could help cheer her up. A few hours later, Astair goes on a hike with Taymor. Taymor becomes surprised when Astair tells her that they never got the dog, but instead ended up with the cat. Astair mentions that she warned both Xanther and Anwar of her cat allergies. Taymor asks if the allergies are bad, to which Astair says that so far they haven't been acting up. Xanther, however, has been rubbing her eyes a lot. Astair then brings up her failed paper. Taymor asks how Astair could have failed it. She tells Taymor about how her old advisor, Llewyn Fabler, thought the paper was good but she was assigned a new advisor after Fabler suffered a heart attack and is still recovering. The new advisor regraded the paper and gave it the F. As the two continue hiking, Taymor starts talking to Astair about an anonymous service known as "HomePorn." Astair has not heard of this service and is not interested in knowing but Taymor explains anyway. They discuss it for a while and Astair slowly becomes more intrigued with the ideas that the service offers. Once they finish their hike, Taymor drives Astair home. Astair decides to shower. She thinks about when she first started dating Anwar. She was still in a relationship with Dov, but she was planning on breaking up with him. Astair calls her new advisor, Eldon Avantine, at the college and requests a meeting so she can understand more about why she received a failing grade on her paper. He does not initially answer the phone, but his assistant calls Astair back and they make an appointment for Sunday afternoon. Anwar comes home and asks how the cat is doing. Astair realizes that she hasn't seen the cat the whole time she's been home. She and Anwar search around for it but they end up realizing that the cat is gone. The chapter ends on May 15, 2014 at 15:47:49. Category:Chapters